


true love hurts (and this could almost kill me)

by electraheathens



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle, ben x mike is not a ship, bill is lowkey oblivious, eddie is a cutie, i just dont ship ben and beverly so, no pennywise, richie loves him, stanley has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electraheathens/pseuds/electraheathens
Summary: who knew that spin the bottle would be the final push to bring richie and eddie together? (plus stanley and bill bc i love them)





	true love hurts (and this could almost kill me)

  
Richie had always been there. Him and Eddie were practically a couple.

They fought, they laughed, they cried, and they did everything together.

It was normal for Eddie to get a call at three AM when Richie couldn’t sleep. That always ended up with Richie sneaking over, and climbing through his window for an impromptu slumber party.

Eddie didn’t notice he was developing feelings for his best friend. If he did, he pushed them down, thinking he just really loved him - as a friend.

Anyway - even if he did like Richie, the other boy wouldn’t return the feelings, would he?

Eddie settled on no. He couldn’t imagine anyone liking him as more than a friend...or loving him.

But he wanted to imagine Richie loving him.

That thought hurt too much. It would never happen.

The day Eddie really knew his feelings for the other boy were nothing _close_ to platonic was when all the Losers had planned a day out.

They all sat in a circle, an empty bottle placed right in the middle. Richie had apparently stolen it from his mother’s alcohol cupboard.

“Spin the Bottle? Seriously?” Beverly laughed. “Which one of you idiots am I gonna get to kiss?” Richie asked. He fluttered his eyelashes at Beverly. “Hope it’s you, my love,” he said dramatically.   
Ben scoffed. “As if.” Richie laughed. “Someone’s jealous!” Ben blushed. “Hell no.” Richie smiled at him. “Suuuuuure…”

“Bill, you wanna go first?” Beverly asked, pushing the bottle closer to him. “S...sure.” He spun the glass bottle. All of the Losers held their breaths, wondering who would be picked.

The bottle landed on Stan.

A pink blush spread across curly haired boy’s cheeks. Everyone suspected he had been crushing on Bill. Except for Bill, of course. He was oblivious when it came to crushes.

Bill scooted over to Stan hesitantly. He then rested his hand on the other boy’s neck, pressing their lips together for a few seconds. They both pulled away, blushing furiously.

Richie doubled over laughing. “You guys both look like fucking watermelons!”

“S-shut up, R...Richie,” Bill said, looking down at his lap.

Beverly smirked. “Took you guys long enough to do that.”

Stan scowled at her from across the circle.

Bill smiled nervously at Stan, and he returned the same unsure smile.

“Okay! Who’s next?” Beverly asked.

Mike took the bottle hesitantly.

It landed on Ben.

He pecked the other boy’s lips and quickly moved away. “We’ll never speak of that again?” Ben asked. Mike nodded and everyone laughed.

“I’ll go next,” Richie volunteered, grabbing the bottle. He spun it hard, and it didn’t stop for awhile.

When the bottle finally slowed to a stop, it was pointing straight at Eddie.

Eddie felt his breathing start to quicken. There was no way he was going to have an asthma attack _now_ , he told himself.

Beverley whispered something to Bill that sounded awfully like “ _They’re so gonna get together after this kiss_.” Eddie shot a glare at her.

Practically everyone in Derry knew Richie was gay. News spread fast in small towns, and most small towns weren’t accepting of different people.

Richie was considered different.

The Losers tried their best to protect him from the slurs aimed at him. Those mostly came from the Bowers’ group, though.

The Losers had also started to pick up on Richie’s massive crush on Eddie. Of course, the only one who hadn’t picked up on it was Eddie himself.

Richie nervously scooted closer to Eddie, cupping the other boy’s cheek. He pressed their lips together softly.

He was so gentle. Gentler than Eddie had ever seen the brash boy.

Eddie liked it more than he cared to admit it.

Right as they pulled away, Bill cheekily wolf-whistled, earning glares from both Richie and Eddie.

Beverly tilted her head backwards, laughing hysterically. “That was perfect, Bill!” She sat up again, grinning eagerly at the two blushing boys. “You two are adorable together!”

“Now Eddie knows what I do to his mom at night,” Richie remarked slyly.

“Yeah, you just ruined this moment,” Eddie said.

“Aww, Eds! Don’t worry. We used those birth control pills in your cupboards.”

“Don’t call me that! But shit, I was saving those for your sister,” Eddie shot back.

The group of teenagers burst into giggles.

After the Losers disbanded for the day, Richie decided to walk Eddie back to his house.

They walked in slightly awkward silence, not sure what to say. Especially what had happened earlier in the day.

“Do you wanna stay the night?” Eddie blurted out when they reached his porch.

“Yeah, actually,” Richie said, looking relieved. “My mom’s gonna be pissed that I took one of her bottles. Maybe she’ll forget about it if I sleep over.”

They headed up to Eddie’s room, but not before Richie did a kissy face at Mrs. Kaspbrak.

The two watched a movie on the small TV in Eddie’s room.

Once it ended, it was quite late and they decided they should probably go to bed.

“Hey...so about what happened earlier..,” Eddie started slowly.

“I’m sorry about that,” Richie said, looking down at his feet nervously. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable-“

“No!” Eddie quickly cut him off, staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

“I liked it, Richie.”

Suddenly, Richie’s lips were on top of his own. He grabbed at his curly dark brown hair, pulling him close as they kissed.

“I love you, you know that?” Eddie murmured against his lips.

“I love you too...but…”

“But?”

“Not as much as I love your mom.”

“Shut the fuck up, Richie! You ruined the moment again!”

**Author's Note:**

> IT was so good! it scared me a lot and i haven’t gotten a lot of sleep after watching it but the losers club captured my heart!


End file.
